Irish Pub
by cass189
Summary: Written for the Eurofornication Contest. Edward knew he was in for an incredible night when Bella invited him home with her. What he didn't know was just how wonderful that night would be. Edward-Bella-Jasper


This one-shot was written for the Eurofornication contest.

I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Irish Pub<strong>

Edward smiled once more at the beautiful scenery in front of him before immortalizing it with another photo.

Ireland was even more beautiful than he thought it would be, with its mountains and fields of green. The air around him was so pure he wasn't completely used to it yet.

He had arrived just a few hours ago and, even though he was quite fascinated with the country, he was also tired. Backpacking through a continent wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He was having a great time, though. He was actually happy and, in that moment, extremely hungry.

It was night time already and he hadn't eaten all day, having been too busy exploring the country. That was probably why the charming-looking pub he found tucked between undulating mountains and wet, bit-up roads drew his attention so much.

He was in Ireland, what better place to spend some of his night other than an Irish pub?

He went in and immediately found himself smiling at the warm environment and the buzzing of animated, welcoming voices. He definitely liked this place. He immediately felt comfortable.

His satisfied smile only widened when he caught sight of the girl behind the counter, serving the people who gathered there. His fingers twitched to pick his camera up once more and photograph her.

She was, in a word beautiful. Her long brown hair fell down her back and it looked so soft he wanted to touch it. He could tell even from where he was standing that her eyes were a deep, warm brown and her lips were full. Her upper lip actually seemed a little too full compared to her lower lip, which made her mouth seem incredibly kissable.

When he dragged his eyes away from her face, he immediately noticed that her body was just as lovely and captivating. Her shirt shaped her upper body perfectly, revealing the shape of her breasts, which seemed just the right size. Not too big nor too small. For a moment Edward found himself wondering how well they would fit in his hands.

Her jeans also seemed to fit her exceptionally well. Her small ass looked incredibly perky, and the way her hips swayed from side to side had him completely mesmerized. He had to meet that girl and the way to do it was to move closer to her.

She approached him as he sat down on a bar stool. Yes, she was definitely beautiful.

"Hey! What can I get you to drink?" She asked.

"Oh, you're American!"

"Yes, and so are you, obviously." Bella took in the man sitting down in a bar stool in front of her and smiled. Her night, so far uneventful, had apparently just turned interesting. "What brings you to Ireland?"

"I'm backpacking through Europe. Ireland is one of my last stops, actually."

"Yes? What do you think of it so far? What have you seen already? "

"Oh, I've only been walking around, enjoying the sights. I still have a lot to do but I really like what I've seen so far." Ireland was indeed a beautiful country, but looking at the girl in front of him, Edward's words acquired a double meaning. He definitely liked what he saw. "I'm Edward, by the way. From Chicago."

"I'm Bella, from Arizona."

"Nice meeting you, Bella." They shook hands, and when Bella smiled Edward quickly smiled back. "So, tell me, Bella, what should a guy drink on his first night in Ireland?"

"Well, I think we can start with a pint, no?"

"That seems great." Edward watched as she poured him his drink, smiling at him. It was a smile that lit up her whole face and made her seem even more beautiful.

He had to keep his control, though, and so he concentrated on his hunger.

"I know this is a pub, not a restaurant, but do you have something I can eat?"

"I can make you a sandwich, if you want."

"Yes, please. A sandwich sounds great right now." Bella smiled once more at him and after refilling a regular client's glass, made Edward a sandwich, and brought it to him. He seemed hungry, all right.

"Here it is."

"Thank you so much. I haven't eaten much today. I'm just starving." Bella smiled as she watched him bite in the sandwich. He was as cute as he was handsome, and the way his mouth was moving…

"Can I ask you something, Bella?"

"Sure."

"How does an American girl end up working in a bar here in Ireland?"

"Ah, well, I actually decided to backpack through Europe two years ago, just like you. When I got here, I just fell in love with the place and haven't left yet." Edward simply nodded. He understood her perfectly.

As the night went on, Bella found herself coming back to talk to Edward every time she had a few free minutes. He was easy to talk to and she had immediately felt a close connection to him. The fact he was an extremely handsome man didn't hurt either.

That was probably why she found herself leaning over the counter when she was talking to him, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage. There was no harm in a little seduction and a little flirting, was there? They could have some fun together. Plus, he was definitely flirting with her as well.

"Do you know someplace close where I can spend the night, Bella? A motel or something like that?"

She nodded. She did, but she also happened to know another place he could spend the night.

"You know, if you want you can stay with me tonight. I have enough space for you. You'll just have to wait until I close the bar." Edward raised an eyebrow at her invitation and the tone of voice in which she had delivered it. Clearly her intentions were not completely innocent.

"Are you sure inviting me to your house is wise? I mean, you just met me. I can be a murderer on the run for all you know."

"Ah, I don't think so. First I don't think you would bring it up if you were. Second, you really don't give off the murderer vibe."

Edward smiled at that.

"That can be my M.O.! You don't know."

"Yes, but I don't think I would feel this at ease with a murderer." _Or this attracted_, she added in her mind.

"Thank you, Bella. I'm sure I will enjoy spending the night with you." Bella raised an eyebrow at his words, and he smiled almost wickedly at her. "I mean, I'll enjoy spending the night in your house. I'm sure it is better than a motel room."

Bella smiled again and leaned in a little more. Edward's eyes dropped down to her breasts again and Bella decided it was time she attacked.

"Can I ask you something?"

Edward nodded while picking up his drink.

"Yes, of course."

"Do you like what you see, Edward?" He almost choked on his drink before setting it down. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she did. They had been flirting all night but he wasn't expecting her to be so direct.

"What?"

"You've been looking at my breasts all night. I think I have the right to ask if you like what you see." Edward shook his head, not particularly knowing if he really should answer the question since he didn't know what her reaction would be. "You can answer. I want to know."

"Okay, I'll answer, but first I want to make it clear that if I've been looking at your breasts all night, as you said, it is as much my fault as it is yours."

"Really? How's that so?"

"Well, you've been leaning over this counter all night to talk to me and, as I'm sure you know, every time you do so you provide me with a lovely view of your accentuated cleavage."

"And?"

There was no point in lying, so he told her the truth.

"And, yes, I certainly like what I see." She didn't comment, and simply raised an eyebrow, urging him to go on. "Your breasts look amazing. Perfect size. Plus, they seem to be very firm and…" He licked his lips, trailing off as Bella leaned in more, showing him even more of her lovely breasts.

"Well, if you're lucky and behave, maybe you'll get to find out if they really are as firm as you think tonight." There was no misinterpreting her words. Not after she had already invited him to stay at her house and Edward found himself smiling. He couldn't wait to find out if he was right.

His smile quickly faded as a tall, blonde guy suddenly entered the bar and moved behind the counter, approaching Bella. Edward watched as he swatted Bella's ass once and then wrapped his arm around her when she moved to look at him and smile.

"Hey, baby. You got here early today. I wasn't expecting you for at least another half an hour."

"Yes, I managed to get everything done fairly quickly, and you know I don't like to leave you here alone at night." Bella smiled up at him and Edward kept on watching as the guy leaned in to kiss her. It was s deep, intimate kiss that seemed to go on forever. What the hell was going on?

When they pulled back, Edward discreetly cleared his throat and Bella looked at him.

"Oh, Jasper, let me introduce you. This is Edward, he's from Chicago. Edward, this is my boyfriend, Jasper." Jasper nodded, and then Edward found himself shaking hands with the guy.

"Chicago, hmm?" Edward nodded, not happy with the way this night had turned out.

"Yes. You're American as well, obviously."

"Yes, I'm from Texas. What brings you here?"

"I'm backpacking through Europe."

"Oh, I don't know if she told you, but that's how Bella ended up here." Edward nodded, she had told him that. "Maybe you'll like Ireland so much, you'll end up staying as well."

Yes, Edward had been enjoying Ireland very much until just a few minutes ago. He was even looking forward to a more than interesting night.

Their conversation was interrupted when a new customer arrived and Jasper had to go serve him, leaving Bella with Edward.

Edward looked at her then, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow! I hadn't realized you had a boyfriend." That definitely, and unfortunately for him, changed things. He had been looking forward to spending the night with this girl.

She smiled at him and then leaned in again.

"Do you smoke, Edward?" He nodded, unsure of where this was going. "Let's go outside then. I haven't smoked all day and definitely need a cigarette."

"Won't your boyfriend mind? I mean, he doesn't know me…"

"No, he won't mind. Come with me." Bella retrieved her cigarettes and told Jasper she was stepping out, then gestured for Edward to follow her. Jasper seemed to have no problem with that.

Once outside, they both lit their cigarettes and smoked in silence for a while until Edward couldn't stand it anymore. The girl had spent the whole evening flirting with him, had very clearly invited him to spend the night with her, and now it turned out she had a freaking boyfriend, who apparently worked with her.

It all sucked. He had been looking forward to being alone with her. He was sure his night would have been incredible.

"So, I guess you'll have to tell me where the nearest motel is after all." Bella turned to him then with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" Why? It was obvious to him why.

"Well, I can't very well stay with you. You have a boyfriend and he might not like that very much, especially if you two live together."

"Nonsense. We do live together, but he won't mind I invited you." Edward found that incredibly hard to believe. If she was his girlfriend and invited another man to his house, he wouldn't like it one bit.

"Yes, but you invited me for more than just sleep, didn't you?"

Bella took a long drag from her cigarette and then nodded. She had. She had more than sleep in her mind for that night.

"Yes, I did, and the offer still stands."

Edward shook his head, flicking away his cigarette.

"You have a boyfriend, Bella." Yes, she was aware of that. What Edward didn't know was that Jasper wouldn't mind his presence at all.

"Yes, but he won't mind."

"He won't mind?"

"No, of course not. Jasper and I have a very open relationship. He won't mind if you come home with us. In fact, I'm sure he has realized I invited you already."

"You're telling me your boyfriend won't mind me going to your house with you and quite possibly having sex with you?"

"No. Provided he'd get to join us, of course."

"Oh, I hadn't realized he was to take part in all of this."

"I don't cheat on him, so yes, he is to take part on all of this." That had taken him by surprise. He hadn't realized he had been invited for a threesome.

"Okay, so let me see, what would he do? Would he watch? Would he participate?"

"Both, I think. He likes doing both."

"This is crazy!"

"Oh, come on, Edward, it's not crazy. It's just the way we choose to act and be. I told you Jasper and I have a very open relationship, and I know that's hard for some people to understand, but you seemed like an open minded guy. Jasper and I actually have this deal, you know."

"A deal?"

"Yes. Sometimes, when we want something new and meet someone who interests one of us, we invite that person to our bedroom. Jasper did the inviting the last time, which means it's my turn to choose someone and…" She left her sentence at that but he knew what she would have said if she continued. She had chosen him. He only had to say yes.

Bella understood this was all new to him, but he had a choice to make before she and Jasper went home, and she wanted to help him make that choice. She was giving him two options. He just had to choose.

"Look, Edward, there's a motel at the end of this road if you want to spend your night alone. On the other hand, if you want to have fun tonight you can come home with me. I can promise you won't regret it. Besides, I thought the whole point of backpacking through Europe was having fun. Maybe even meeting some girls…" Having fun was the point but still…

"Yes, but I… I'm not so sure about this."

Bella shrugged, and after finishing her cigarette, approached Edward, her hands moving to his chest as she pressed her body to his.

"You know, I like you, Edward. I'm attracted to you and I would be very glad if you agreed to come and play with me a little. Something tells me we would be very compatible. Plus, I was looking forward to hearing if my breasts really are as firm as you think they are." She shamelessly rubbed her body against Edward's, making him groan. How was he supposed to resist a girl like this when the mere sight of her earlier in the night had made him hard? Now she was rubbing against him, talking dirty and promising him a night to remember, and he had no idea what he should do.

If it wasn't for the fact that other guy was part of what she was offering him, he would have said yes to her immediately. He probably would have her pinned somewhere already but he just wasn't sure about the fact that there was another guy involved in all of this. A guy who would not only see what he and Bella did together, but would also participate.

Bella wanted to convince Edward to come home with her, but she could see he still had some doubts.

"Let's do it like this: I have to go inside and help Jasper close the bar. If you want to come with us and have a good time, all you have to do is come back inside and wait for us. If, on the other hand, you decide you don't want to do this, well, it's your loss really…" Edward didn't know what to say, especially when Bella rubbed her body against his again and kissed his jaw before stepping back and walking to the door. "I hope to see you inside, Edward."

Edward didn't know what to think of it all and for a few seconds he didn't think at all. Once he considered it, though, he quickly came to a conclusion.

Bella might be different from most girls he knew, but he was interested in her. There was no denying it.

She was beautiful and sexy and he wanted her. He had wanted her the moment he had seen her.

"This beautiful girl, to whom he was more than attracted, was offering him a night of sex with no strings attached. Fuck, the whole point of this trip was to have fun, do the crazy things he had never done before and just enjoy himself, so why not?

He would enjoy himself tonight. Plus, he could always leave if something happened he didn't like.

Having made up his mind, he picked his backpack up and walked inside the bar again, smiling at Bella when she stopped talking to the Jasper guy and looked over her shoulder at him.

Tonight would definitely be an interesting night.

Luckily for Edward, Bella's house turned out to be close to the pub, because after he had gone back inside she had practically driven him crazy with seductive looks and small touches.

Jasper also seemed incredibly at ease with his presence. He even, more than once, winked at Edward encouragingly when Bella leaned in towards him, touching his arm or chest.

They wasted no time once they got to the house, and Bella quickly found herself pressed between Jasper and Edward's body as they stood in the living room. She faced Jasper, kissing him as Edward's hands roamed her body. He didn't seem so unsure anymore. He actually seemed very enthusiastic and willing to have fun with her and Jasper, especially when she was rubbing her body against his like she was doing now.

Her ass pressed to Edward's groin as she kissed Jasper, and Edward quickly decided it was time she lost some of her clothing. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up so he could take it off.

Jasper broke the kiss and helped Edward, running his hands down his girlfriend's sides once her shirt was off.

Bella couldn't help but admire the way they worked so well together, their lips attacking her neck and their hands caressing her skin, their fingers exploring her body. When each one of them moved a hand to her breasts, teasing her nipples through her bra, Bella moaned loudly and bucked her hips.

This night would be much better than she had anticipated.

Her pants were their next target. Jasper undid the button on them and pulled the zipper down, and Edward took care of the rest. He slowly pulled her pants down her legs, groaning when he got a glimpse of her perky ass, barely clad in black g-string panties. He dropped to his knees while pulling her pants down, kissing every inch of skin that was revealed to him. Once he had helped her step out of her pants and take off her shoes, he pressed his mouth to one of her ass cheeks, kissing, licking and biting on the skin there. Her round, perky ass was amazing.

As Edward nibbled on one of her ass cheeks, Jasper spanked the other, making her moan in delight. The heat was pooling between her legs and the heat coursing through her body was becoming more and more intense. It all felt so good!

When Edward stood up again, his lips finding her shoulder as Jasper's hands moved to squeeze her bottom, Bella decided it was time they lost some of their clothing as well. She was already in her underwear while they were completely dressed, after all.

Her fingers found the buttons on Jasper's shirt and quickly undid them. Jasper helped her get rid of his shirt, and she took the opportunity to lean in and lick one of his nipples the way she knew he liked it.

When Jasper's shirt was off, she reached behind her and tugged on Edward's, asking him silently to take it off, which he gladly did.

She then moved so she was still standing between both of them but not facing either of them. This way she could place one hand in Jasper's chest and the other on Edward's and feel their muscles contract and then relax at her touch.

They were both incredibly fit. Their chests and stomachs were amazing, and she suddenly felt extremely lucky. There were many women who would practically kill to have these two amazingly hot guys paying attention to them. They had her so immensely turned on already!

She leaned in to kiss Jasper first and then Edward, and when she pulled back she was smiling at both of them. They hadn't kissed yet but she wanted to see them do it. She was sure their kisses would be hot.

"You guys haven't kissed yet. Don't you want to?" Jasper immediately nodded but Edward seemed unsure, so Bella turned her attention to him as her hands tickled the hair just below his navel.

"Have you never kissed a guy before, Edward?" Edward shook his head and Bella smiled at him. "It's not different from kissing a girl. At least I don't think it is."

Edward raised an eyebrow at that, realizing they must at some point have invited another girl into their bed. Seeing Bella getting it on with another woman was probably one of the hottest things in the world.

As he was thinking this over, Jasper moved one of his hands to Edward's neck, and before Edward even knew what was happening, Jasper had pulled him forward and pressed their lips together.

Edward stood still at first, but Jasper's lips were demanding, and when his tongue plunged inside his mouth, Edward couldn't help but moan. Bella was right; it wasn't much different from kissing a girl. Jasper's lips were full and surprisingly soft, and he kissed with his whole mouth, using his tongue and teeth. Edward almost moaned again at the loss he felt when they had to pull back for air.

Bella was immediately there, though, caressing his chest and whispering in his ear, her tongue tickling the lobe.

"Good, isn't it?" Edward only had time to moan, because at that moment her lips crashed on his and then Jasper's lips were also there and they were all engaged in a three-way kiss that was deliciously sloppy. Their tongues dueled with each other, and they were soon all moaning and groaning.

Who knew all of this could be so good? Edward was amazed with all the sensation coursing through his body and at how bold he could actually be. He wasn't sorry he had accepted Bella's invitation.

When they pulled back for air, Bella moved between them again so she was facing Edward this time, and his lips immediately met hers in another deep, sensuous kiss.

As they kissed, Edward's hands moved up her back, unclasping the hook of her bra so he could take it off. He wanted to touch her breasts.

The moment her bra was off, Bella leaned back against Jasper, pushing her breasts up in a clear offering for Edward.

Jasper just smiled and took Bella's earlobe in his mouth while his hands rested on her stomach. He was enjoying seeing Bella being touched by Edward more than he could say.

Edward gladly accepted her offering, taking her breasts in his hands, making sure his palms massaged her nipples, and then leaned in. He took her left hardened nipple in his mouth, greedily sucking on it.

Bella's hand immediately went to his hair, pulling him closer to her so she could enjoy the feeling of having him suck on one of her nipples while twisting the other one between his fingers.

Jasper made her move her head to the side so he could kiss her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth, and only when they absolutely needed to breathe and her nipples were sensitive from Edward's onslaught did they pull back.

Bella took advantage of their break to move her hands to Edward's pants so she could work on getting him naked for her.

She slowly unbuttoned his pants with Jasper's help while nibbling on Edward's lower lip and then pulled them, alongside with his boxers, down his legs, watching as he stepped out of them and took off his shoes. He was amazingly good looking, and that cock… He might not be exactly as thick as Jasper but he certainly had enough girth to keep her more than satisfied and length. H had length. He was definitely a big boy. Bigger than Jasper without a doubt.

She looked over her shoulder at Jasper then, and when he winked at her, she knew he also liked what he saw. Her suspicious were confirmed when he whispered in his ear.

"You made a wonderful choice, Bella. Look at that cock. Don't you just want to lick it, baby?" She certainly did, and that was exactly what she would do.

Jasper smiled as he watched Bella kneel down in front of Edward and stick her tongue out to lick him. He loved to watch her like this, and he knew Edward would love what she would do to him. Bella gave wonderful blow jobs.

Bella smiled. Edward was completely hard for her already. Hard, big and just perfect.

She slowly ran her tongue from his base to tip, successfully making him groan. His hand flew to her hair as she took only his tip in her mouth, her tongue spreading some of the pre-cum that had accumulated there.

He tugged on her hair once, urging her to take more of him inside her mouth, and she did just that. She took as much of him as she could inside her mouth and moaned deeply, her hand moving to his balls so she could massage them.

As her head started bobbing up and down his length, Edward started panting. This was wonderful. She was wonderful.

Bella's mouth felt like velvet on him, providing him with sensations he had never fully experienced before. She was driving him crazy with what she was doing to him.

Jasper smiled at the pleased expression on Edward's face. Bella really knew what she was doing.

"She has an amazing mouth, doesn't she?" Edward could only nod while Jasper kept on talking. "That's it, baby, keep on sucking him."

Bella moaned from around him and Edward had to bite down on his lower lip in order to keep himself from groaning too loudly. The girl was amazing.

Jasper smiled at Edward again and moved his hands to the back of Bella's head, urging her to move faster and take more of Edward inside her mouth, which she did with pleasure. If they kept this rhythm Edward would come in her mouth soon, she could tell.

Jasper, realizing this also, smiled more widely and then leaned in, trapping Edward's lips in a deep kiss. As they kissed, their tongues tangling, Edward groaned and growled repeatedly, every single one of his cries of passion being swallowed by Jasper. He could get used to kissing this guy, Edward realized. He felt and tasted surprisingly good.

After breaking their kiss, Jasper started to unbutton his pants and Bella immediately shifted her position so she could take Jasper's cock in her hand while sucking on Edward's.

She let go of Edward for a second so she could place an open-mouthed kiss on Jasper's bulbous head but quickly returned her mouth to Edward's cock. This was all about pleasuring him, after all. She knew Jasper wouldn't mind having only her hand for now.

She kept on sucking Edward's cock, moaning from around him and using her teeth to lightly tease him every now and then. He shuddered and moaned every time she did so, making her feel incredibly smug.

It didn't take long for him to feel the heat coursing through his veins as his erection began to twitch. He would come soon.

Before Edward could come in her mouth Bella let go of him and rose to her feet, a devilish smile on her face. She knew exactly how much she had affected him.

Jasper quickly dipped his fingers under the waistband of Bella's panties once she got up and pulled them down her legs so she was finally completely naked for them.

Edward was instantly greeted with the sight of her bare, mouthwatering pussy. He immediately wanted to drop down to his knees and bury his face there, but Jasper had already claimed possession over her pussy and was using his hand to tease her, two of his fingers plunging inside of her.

Jasper's other hand then moved to Bella's ass, parting her cheeks so he could stroke her and dip a finger inside her back hole, quickly followed by a second one. Bella screamed at the sensation and bit down on Edward's shoulder. Her body began to shudder with the waves of pleasure that rolled through her body as Jasper worked her two holes, scissoring his fingers and preparing her for what was coming soon.

Edward couldn't take his eyes away from what Jasper's hands were doing to Bella. The way she took his fingers in repeatedly was mesmerizing. He could only imagine how amazing she felt.

He couldn't wait to be inside that pussy! She was glistening already from how wet she was, and he was so damn hard from the blow job she had given him. Gladly, he didn't have to wait long, because after she let out a particularly throaty moan Jasper bit down on her shoulder and whispered.

"You're so wet, baby." He then looked up at Edward over her shoulder and smiled. "She's ready."

Jasper took his fingers back and then produced condoms from his discarded pants and handed one of them to Edward, who rolled it down his erection. After putting his own condom on, Jasper grabbed Bella's left leg, lifted it, and urged Edward to let her rest it on his arm so she was spread for them.

Balancing on only one leg, Bella supported herself on Edward as Jasper reached between them and used his fingers to open her vaginal lips so Edward could thrust inside of her, which he did with pleasure. He flexed his knees slightly so he could enter her and then straightened up, feeling Jasper's fingers brush against his engorged erection.

Bella's muscles immediately clamped down on him as he moved inside, and he found himself groaning deeply.

Once Edward was completely inside of Bella, rejoicing in how warm, wet and tight she was, Jasper let go of her leg and grabbed his cock, positioning it at Bella's back entrance.

Oh, she was going to take both of them at the same time! Edward couldn't quite believe what he was doing. It all felt so incredibly good, though. He wanted it; he wanted this new experience.

Edward immediately tightened his hold on Bella. One of his hands gripped her waist to keep her in place while his other arm kept her leg up, resting on the hollow of his elbow. He wanted to start moving already, but he knew he had to wait.

Jasper then moved his hand back to Bella's leg, covering Edward's arm with his own so they could both keep her in that position while whispering in her ear.

"Are you ready to take me in as well, Bella?" Bella nodded and her hand immediately flew to Edward's shoulder, supporting herself while she waited for the invasion of Jasper's cock. They didn't do this often, and the first second of having him inside her back hole before she could relax was almost a shock to her.

"Yes, I'm ready. I want you both inside of me."

Jasper smiled at her answer and pushed forward, allowing just the tip of his cock to enter her before pulling back just to tease her.

"Your wish is our command then, baby." He pushed forward again after saying that and this time only stopped when he was completely inside of her as well. She was always so damn tight back there!

Bella yelled loudly at that, and her nails dug into Edward's shoulders as Jasper wrapped his free arm around both Bella and Edward, his hand resting on Edward's ass, so he could keep the three of them as close as possible. As it was, Bella was completely pressed between Edward and Jasper. They couldn't fit a piece of paper between them if they tried.

They stood there in that weird position for a few seconds while Bella got used to having both guys inside of her. Her mouth was parted already, her breathing fast, and Edward thought she looked incredibly sexy.

He leaned in and nuzzled her nose with his own, noticing his own breathing was a little fast as well.

"Are you okay? Does this feel good?" She nodded in response to his question and then smiled.

"Yes. Oh, it feels good. So good." It had been a shock to take those two big and thick guys inside of her at the same time, but after she got used to them, it started to feel better than she could even start to imagine.

She bucked her hips back and forth slowly, which made both guys groan at the sensation. She was so fucking tight; they both needed to start moving. Jasper took charge of informing her of just that.

"Edward and I need to start moving, baby. Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes, I'm ready. I want you two to fuck me." That was all they needed to hear.

Jasper smiled at Edward over Bella's shoulder and squeezed his ass, urging Edward to be the first one to start moving, which he did with pleasure. He couldn't keep still for even another second. Not when Bella felt so damn good around him.

When Edward thrusted for the second time inside of Bella, Jasper started moving as well, and the purr of pleasure and desire that escaped Bella's lips was impossible not to understand.

Edward could feel Jasper through the thin barrier of skin that separated them inside of Bella and, much to his surprise, it didn't freak him out. On the contrary, it made him even more aroused.

They quickly set a rhythm that was pleasurable for the three of them. Every time one man moved out of her the other moved in so Bella always had one of them deep inside of her.

As they moved, Edward's eyes often locked with Jasper's, and he found himself smiling every time. He had never shared a woman with a guy like this. In fact, he had never shared a woman with another guy period, but he had to confess it was exciting to see her take both of them like this. And she definitely seemed to be enjoying it just as much as he was.

Bella threw her head back on Jasper's shoulder while screaming in pleasure, and Edward immediately took the chance to kiss her neck and then Jasper's lips when he urged Edward to do so.

They never stopped moving; their movements only became more frantic and rough. It was obvious every single one of them was chasing their release, and they were all precariously close to it.

Bella knew she wouldn't last long. Not when she was being so completely and pleasurably stimulated by both of them. The feeling of their hands on her body, their lips on her skin and their cocks moving in and out of her fast and hard, were just too much.

On some kind of mutual, silent accord, both Edward and Jasper started to alternate between fast and shallow thrusts and deeper ones that made her whole body shake. They would move almost completely out of her only to slam back inside, and she couldn't handle all the sensations pulsating inside of her anymore.

Her fingers dug into Edwards' shoulder as they led her to her peak.

"Oh, I'm… I'm going to…" Her sentence was cut short by a loud moan that escaped her own mouth when Edward slammed hard inside of her.

Jasper groaned as well as he started to feel Bella clench impossibly more around him.

"We know, baby. Let go and come for us. We want to feel you milk our cocks." She nodded as well as she could, fighting for breath.

When they both suddenly thrust inside of her at the same time, hard and fast, she was gone. Her mind went blank and a scream escaped her mouth. All she could feel was their hands on her, her body sandwiched between the two of them.

Her clenching walls pushed Edward over the edge, and through the haze of his pleasure he could hear Jasper groaning loudly, obviously having reached his release as well. All he could see was red.

They kept moving together through the delicious waves of their releases, the sound of their skin connecting and moans the only sound in the room, until Edward could no longer stand.

They all crumbled to the floor, bodies limp from one of the most intense orgasms each of them had ever experienced.

Several minutes passed before they recovered some control over their bodies and breathing, and once they did, Jasper urged them up so they could move to the bedroom. The king size bed was ideal for their next activities.

Bella grabbed hold of Edward's hand and followed Jasper to the bedroom with a sway to her hips that had Edward's length twitching in approval.

Once in the bedroom, Jasper gestured to the bed and took a step back. Bella knew that meant he wanted to watch for a while, but for Edward's sake she questioned Jasper's actions anyway.

"Aren't you joining us, Jazz?"

"Later. I want to watch first." Bella smiled at him and then led Edward to the bed while Jasper leaned against the wall and watched the two of them.

Edward moved until he was sitting down on bed, his back pressed to the headboard with Bella kneeling beside him

They kissed, licked, bit and touched each other, building up their arousal. Bella would often lean in and kiss down Edward's chest to his stomach and then his length, which she would tease with a quick brush of her lips. Edward would touch her breasts as often as he could, making them bounce in his hands. They really were as firm as he had thought they were.

After a few minutes of watching Bella and Edward kiss and touch, Jasper, completely turned on, decided to join them. He knelt down on the other side of Edward and pressed his lips to his chest, smiling when he saw Edward's eyes close.

This was all better than he could even begin to describe. Edward was loving the feeling of Bella's and Jasper's lips on his chest, his stomach, his legs… He kept his eyes closed, groaning when one of them would lick his skin. It all felt so damn good he didn't even know which pair of lips kissing him belonged to whom.

Suddenly, a pair of lips wrapped around his cock, and Edward all but jumped at the sensation. Bella really had an amazing mouth!

He wanted to open his eyes and look down at her but couldn't quite do it. It all felt so unbelievably good!

Suddenly there were lips nibbling the skin on his neck and a small hand resting on his chest. Edward opened his eyes to see Bella, and if he was looking at her that meant the person licking and sucking on his cock definitely wasn't her.

He looked down to find Jasper looking up at him while diligently sucking on his cock in the most amazing way.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! A guy's lips and tongue were on his cock! A guy was sucking his dick! He had never done this before. He had never been involved with a man before. Tonight had been the first time he had kissed a guy. He didn't know what to think about the fact a guy was pleasuring him like this. He was used to being inside girls' mouths, not guys', damn it!

Bella felt Edward stiffen and she immediately knew he was overthinking was Jasper was doing to him. He had obviously never been involved with a man before, but there was no need for him to freak out about it.

She pulled back until she was looking straight at him and smiled.

"Shh, relax, Edward. Doesn't it feel good?" Edward nodded because there was no way he could lie. It did feel good. So good he found himself groaning quietly. "Then just enjoy. Jasper does wonders with his mouth."

Yes, Edward was beginning to find out he did. It might be weird to have a guy pleasuring him like that but it all felt so good, he wasn't going to complain. He would just enjoy it.

"Come here, Bella. Let me touch you. I want to play with your breasts again, suck on them." She was more than willing to let him do all that.

She knelt down beside Edward again, kissing and touching him while Jasper blew him. Edward took advantage of her close proximity.

His mouth immediately closed around one of her nipples while his hand moved down her back, spreading her ass cheeks so he could reach her warm pussy from behind and tease her with his fingers.

Bella moaned, completely amazed by what Edward was doing to her.

As Jasper pleased Edward, he pleased Bella, basking in the sounds she was making and on the fact her breasts were muffling most of his own groans of passion. Jasper's mouth was tightly closed around his length, bobbing up and down in a fast rhythm that would probably make him crumble soon. He didn't mind. He just wanted more of it.

Jasper suddenly let go of Edward, though, and moved so he was kneeling down, straddling the man who was fondling and stimulating his girlfriend's pussy. His closeness was deliberate. This way he could enjoy both Bella and Edward.

When Edward and Bella broke their kiss, Jasper took the chance to kiss her himself and then moved one of his hands to Bella's lower stomach, stopping close to Edward's hand, which was still stroking her pussy.

"Are you enjoying having him touch that pussy, baby?" Bella moaned loudly in response to his question and he couldn't help but smile."Let me see. I want to touch it too."

And that was exactly what he did. With both Jasper and Edward teasing her entrance, parting her lips and rubbing her clit, she quickly found herself moaning loudly.

Jasper was so close and Edward was so intoxicated with passion and lust he couldn't help but leaning, in and kissing Jasper's stomach, who groaned loudly into Bella's mouth. He hadn't expected Edward to actually want to touch him, but he wasn't about to complain.

When Jasper's free hand went to Edward's hair, Edward kissed the other man's stomach again, and with his eyes on Jasper's cock, he lowered a hand to it. He touched Jasper's length teasingly for a brief second, taking his hand back when Jasper bucked his hips. Edward wasn't ready for more yet and Jasper knew that.

Luckily for him, Bella was willing and knew just how to please him.

"Come here, baby. Suck me off, will you?" For a split second Edward almost thought Jasper was talking to him but then sighed with relief when he saw Bella nodding and leaning in so she could kiss Jasper's stomach. He was definitely not ready for anything like that.

Bella pushed Jasper back a little so she could be on all fours on the bed and dragged her lips down his stomach to his hardened erection.

She stuck her tongue out, and looking up at Jasper through her eyelashes, licked him from base to tip exactly like she knew he liked. They had done this many times and she knew what to do to drive him crazy.

Jasper wrapped his fingers in Bella's hair and tugged on it repeatedly until she took all of him inside her mouth.

Edward watched them for a few seconds, his cock hardening even more at the sight of Bella's mouth taking Jasper's cock in, until Jasper locked eyes with him and smiled.

"Don't you want to fuck her, Edward? I know she wants her pussy fucked by you, don't you baby?" Bella let go of Jasper for a second with a pop and winked at Edward over her shoulder. "I definitely do." Jasper smiled at her answer and then guided her mouth back to his cock, swearing when she took all of him inside it.

They looked so fucking hot together.

Still looking at Edward, Jasper leaned in and ran one of his hands down Bella's back to her ass which he smacked once.

"Come on, Edward, fuck her like this. She loves this position, don't you, baby?" Bella moaned from around Jasper's cock in answer to his question, and that was all the incentive Edward needed.

He was quickly on his knees, his hands on Bella's waist.

She let go of Jasper for just enough time to reach into the nightstand and picked up a condom, which she gave Edward while making sure her perky ass rubbed against his erection, turning him on even more.

Edward rolled the condom up his erection and then grabbed hold of Bella's waist once more. He gripped his waist and bucked his hips, plunging his tip inside of her.

Bella immediately gasped at the pressure his erection exerted on her. He felt indescribably good inside of her.

He felt even bigger in this position, spreading her completely as he moved inside her inch by inch. He stood still for a few seconds, caressing her spine, even though all he wanted to do was move.

"You feel so good, Bella. You're so tight in this position." Edward saw Jasper smile and when Bella moved her hips back in his direction he started moving.

She was ready for him.

Edward pulled almost completely out of her only to slam back inside, successfully making cries of passion escape both their mouths. Jasper loved the fact that every time Bella moaned it sent vibrations up his erection to his whole body.

Edward concentrated on the feel of Bella's body, on how her hips thrust back to meet every single one of his movements and on how impossibly good it felt to have her tight walls molded around his cock. As he started to move faster and faster, Bella began to feel herself slipping into a haze of complete pleasure, which drove her to suck greedily on Jasper's cock.

The pleasure taking over her, Bella couldn't help but to moan repeatedly from around Jasper's cock.

"What is it, baby? Does it feel good? Does having him move in and out of you like this while you suck my dick feel good?" Bella's answer came in the form of another deep moan. "Oh yes! Keep moving like that, Edward, she likes it. She likes having you fuck her like the little slut she is."

Edward did as Jasper said, thrusting hard and fast inside of Bella. She really had the best pussy he had ever had the pleasure of fucking. It was tight, warm and oh so wet. It was any man's dream.

They kept working together, Bella expertly sucking Jasper's cock while Edward fucked her pussy from behind in the most amazing way.

Suddenly, without warning, she lightly ran her teeth along Jasper's length and he found himself coming hard and fast.

"I'm going to come, Bella. I'll come in your hot, little mouth." All Bella could do was moan and use her hand to squeeze Jasper's balls as she felt him twitch in her mouth. "Oh, yes, baby. That's it. Take all I have to give you."

That's exactly what she did, moaning even louder.

Edward kept on pounding inside of her as he watched Jasper spill inside her mouth. She swallowed everything he had to give her and then licked him clean.

When she was done with Jasper she looked over her shoulder at Edward and moaned his name, bucking her hips faster against his.

Edward let go of her waist and moved his hand up her back, tangling his fingers in her hair and tugging on it so she would move a little so she was standing more upright. Her back pressed against his chest, and the new position felt so damn good both of them moaned in pleasure. Edward wrapped his arm securely around Bella's midsection to keep her in place while thrusting deep inside of her.

His deep thrusts had her going completely crazy, and she had to grab his arm for support.

Their bodies rubbed together in the most sensuous way possible and Bella quickly lost herself in the whirlwind of emotions overtaking her being.

She threw her head back on Edward's shoulder and screamed his name loudly as her release triggered his own, and he followed her down the road of pleasure. He groaned her name and buried his face in her neck so he could bite it.

Their cries of passion echoed in the room as their movements slowed down. Edward only stopped moving in and out of Bella when he lost some of his strength and his hold on her loosened.

The three of them collapsed on the bed, and after a few seconds of recovery Edward felt Bella's hand on his stomach.

He turned his head to the side to look at her and smiled at her expression. She looked very satisfied indeed and he couldn't help the urge to pull her into his arms, smiling when she rested her head on his chest.

As the two of them cuddled there, Jasper got up and lit a cigarette while heading for the window. He wasn't much of a cuddler.

"So, Edward, how long are you staying here in Ireland?" Edward dragged his eyes way from the woman lying in his arms to look at Jasper standing by the window.

"I don't know yet. I'll stay for at least two or three more days. I still have a lot to see still."

"Bella and I don't have to work during the day tomorrow, so if you want we can show you around."

Edward felt Bella nod and then move so she was looking up at him, waiting for his answer.

"I would like that if you don't mind."

Bella shook her head, smiling.

"We don't mind. It will be fun. I think you might fall in love with the country just as I did." Edward smiled at her and leaned in for a lazy kiss. He might just fall in love indeed.

Bella and Jasper kept their promise and the next day, after a morning sex marathon, showed him around. He was fascinated with the country, with its colors and smells and intriguing legends.

He was also fascinated with the couple who had welcomed him into their bed the previous night, and much to his delight their bed was where he spent the next night as well as the next one and then the next one…

* * *

><p>Good? Bad?<p> 


End file.
